


Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)

by Hinawadidntdie4this



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacles, dubcon, im so sorry makoto, komaeda stop being a fucking dick challenge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this
Summary: The future foundation never told Makoto Naegi about Jabberwock's local fauna when they told him to go check on class 77.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon warning for this, Makoto gets fucked by a tentacle creature and was not at all expecting it! Also he's kind of drugged because of the aphrodisiacs, so be careful! stay safe, I luv y'all xx

They hadn’t told Makoto about the island’s local fauna. He had just come to check on class 77, was that really too much to ask? A normal visit to jabberwock island? After the incident with his treason and Mitarai he’d been put on probation, under surveillance nearly 24/7 with barely a moment to himself to think or unwind. Class 77 returned to Jabberwock island to live out the rest of their lives in peace, and he came to check on them occasionally. It was that simple, that simple! He had just taken a walk to try and find the remaining two students he had yet to speak to but, upon wandering too far out from the main area, got caught around the ankle by something long, thick and… slimy. Very slimy.  
“What the..?” he mumbled, looking down and attempting to tug his ankle out of the creature’s grasp with little success. While he was busy with the first tentacle(?), he didn't notice the second one coming up to wrap around his waist, startling at the feeling of slime seeping through his suit. “H-hey, what on earth? Get--” he cut himself off with an undignified yelp as he was dragged to the sand by the slippery appendages. They hadn’t told him about the local fauna. Why hadn’t they told him about the local fauna? What if this caught one of the students? He attempted to pry the offending tentacle off of him, but his hands kept slipping off of it. Feeling panic rising in his throat, he began to pull against his bonds, opening his mouth to scream for help only to find that there was a tentacle readily waiting for him. It surged forward and wiggled its way into his mouth, effectively silencing him as it crept downwards towards his throat. More tentacles came out and gripped his wrists, leaving him completely at the mercy of whatever creature had decided to have its way with him.  
He let out a choked yell when the tentacle around his waist slid up to his chest, lifting up and popping each button one at a time until his entire torso was exposed. He started thrashing violently then, keening when one of the tentacles attached itself to his nipple and started to suck in earnest. (What is happening..? Why..?) He found his train of thought getting hazier and hazier as the tentacle in his mouth began to drip a sweet, thin liquid down his throat, setting his skin alight and making his thoughts blend together. (This is… too much…) The creature reached into his waistband and began tugging at his pants insistently, and he found himself lifting his hips to make its job easier. Once it had wrenched his pants and boxers down in one great pull, the tentacle coiled around his leg and pulled upwards, leaving him spread for whatever was going to happen next. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

Not too far from there, the two remaining students that Makoto had yet to check up on also happened to be taking a walk.  
“Hey, Naegi was supposed to visit today, yeah?” Nagito asked, glancing over at Hajime from where he walked alongside him, fingers entwined.  
“Hm… maybe. I mighta heard something about it, why?” Hajime responded, returning Nagito’s look.  
“Oh, no reason, I just didn’t see him today, is all. He’s usually here pretty early.”  
It was quiet for a little while longer before Hajime paused, brows furrowed sharply.  
“Uh. hey, Nagito, you don't think he went looking for us, do you?” he asked slowly, the cogs in his brain beginning to turn.  
“Oh, um, I sure hope he didn’t, heh…” Nagito replied, beginning to understand Hajime’s worry. They, who had been living on jabberwock island for nearly a year now, knew better than to walk on the outskirts of the island this time of year unless they were prepared to deal with… certain consequences. Someone like Naegi, however, would not. Unless the future foundation deemed it necessary to fill him in, that is.  
“We should probably go look for him before--” Hajime was cut off by a distant wail, Both students looking at each other with wide eyes before running in the direction of said noise.

Makoto couldn’t think. It felt like the contents of his brain were smeared along the inside of his skull, the feeling only intensifying with each pulse of the small tendril curled inside of him. If he was aroused before, he was painfully so now, dripping precum onto his own belly with each languid stroke of the tentacle buried in his rear. The appendage in his throat continued to drip fluid constantly, the only change being that now it was thrusting in and out at a steady pace, and boy, did it feel good to makoto’s poor aphrodisiac-addled brain. He squealed and arched his back when the tendril buried in him dug into his prostate with keen accuracy, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It was then that the tendril in his throat did one final deep thrust before spurting a copious amount of the sweet liquid down his throat, deep enough to where he barely even had to swallow. It pulled out and he coughed weakly, gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat when another tendril joined the first and pushed deeper into him than before.  
“Ohhh, shit--” Hajime and Nagito had reached the stretch of sand where Makoto laid, watching in abject horror as the previously respectable and average beacon of hope was unraveled and reduced to a trembling, moaning mess in the sand.  
“I guess we’re a little too late,” Nagito mumbled, covering his mouth as Makoto let out another debauched wail. “...Just a little.” It was then that said beacon of hope tilted his head back far enough to catch sight of the two students standing a few feet away just watching him. “S-shit, oh mmmygod, Hinata, Komaed-aaahhh--!” he cut himself off with a moan as both tentacles pushed themselves further up into his guts, writhing slightly and touching parts of himself that he wasn’t even aware existed..  
“Um. hey,” Hajime tried awkwardly, flinching at the sound of his own voice. “Tentacles got you, huh? I’m surprised the future foundation didn’t warn you.”  
“Ah, ahhhre you? I’m n-not,” he replied with a breathy giggle, gasping and tossing his head back onto the ground when the two tendrils within him twisted and seemed to swell slightly. They made a small, scarcely visible bump in his abdomen.  
“That’s… yeah, that’s fair, I guess you’re not really on great terms with them, huh,” Hajime replied with a nervous laugh, his own rear aching in sympathy. Those tentacles didn’t fuck around, he would know. 

The tentacles lurched before unloading their contents within him in thick, steady spurts, “Lubricant,” Nagito supplied helpfully. “Hmm. How hopeless, to see you of all people reduced to squealing like a common whore, Naegi.”  
“Wuh…?” Makoto just barely managed, looking back at him through teary eyes that fluttered when the tentacle previously attacking his chest pulled away with a wet pop.  
“You’re the one who’s supposed to bring the world back from despair, what would they think to see you like this, hmm?” Nagito continued, pointedly ignoring the look he received from Hajime, “spreading your legs for a beast like it’s nothing, what would your partners think?”  
He had come forward and crouched down beside him at that point, gesturing with his head for Hajime to come forward as well. “I… I don’t…” Makoto tried, squeezing his eyes shut and keening when the tendrils inside of him pulled out and released a small flood of liquid from inside his body.  
“Don’t listen to him, Naegi, you’re doing just fine. It’s not your fault the future foundation didn’t clue you in on the local fauna,” Hajime soothed instead, gently wiping a piece of sweaty hair from Makoto’s forehead from where he kneeled beside him. “Hah… hah, Hajime,” both Hajime and Nagito seemed to startle at the use of his first name, “have you… have you done this before?” Makoto asked, leaning into Hajime’s touch. “Ah… heh, yeah, most of us have at least once. Not everyone, though,” he replied, looking away. Makoto couldn’t respond right away, distracted when a tentacle larger than the two little ones combined came to prod at him. He looked down over the curve of his own body at the thick, slimy appendage. “No way…” he breathed, tugging at his bonds again. No dice. Nagito noticed his trepidation and smiled a little, smoothing a hand over his tummy like he would a spooked animal.  
“It’s alright, Naegi, I’m sure you can take it, right? You’ve taken it so far, what’s a little more?” he asked, reaching down to tug at one of his nipples. Makoto arched eagerly into the touch. “Fuck, Nagito--!”  
“Ah, swearing? I thought you were above that?” Nagito teased, grinning when Hajime reached over Makoto to shove at him. Makoto was about to reply when the tendril chose to shove into him, leaving him straining against his bonds, mouth wrenched open around a silent scream. The burst of painful pleasure was nearly too much to bear as the thick appendage made its slow, constant descent into his body, and he finally let out a shuddering cry as it jerked out of him only to shove right back in. The lubricant left by the previous tentacles made for an easy glide, but the size still left him writhing at the burning stretch.  
“You’re-- wow, yeah, you’re doing so good,” Hajime cooed in genuine awe, reaching down to take one of Makoto’s hands in both of his (Is this really what I looked like when this happened to me? Damn. That’s kind of embarrassing). He was unable to tear his eyes away from the way Makoto’s abdomen bulged slightly with each deep, curling thrust.  
“You look good like this you know, letting this creature rearrange your guts, maybe you should consider this line of work? You make such a pretty whore,” Nagito purred, tugging on the nipple in his hand, “I’m sure you’d bring someone hope doing that at least--”  
“Nagito! Don’t say that!”  
“I’m just being honest--”  
He was cut off by Makoto letting out a choked sob, tears beginning to fall from his eyes freely now. “It’s too much, too much, I can’t--!” he cut himself off with a squeal and came over his stomach and chest, writhing as the tentacle inside him did not ease up.  
“Oho, we didn't even have to touch your dick and you still came? You really are a slut,” Nagito commented, sounding almost impressed. Makoto didn't seem to hear him, however, preoccupied with the fact that the tendril working inside him did not intend to stop until it reached completion. “Please, please, I can't, I can’t--” he cried, arching and pulling at his restraints and squeezing Hajime’s hand. Despite all, he was still hard thanks to the aphrodisiac, undeterred by the fact that he just came moments prior. The tendril swelled inside him and he screamed, cut off only by Nagito’s fingers in his mouth. “Hush, now. You wouldn't want the others seeing you like this, would you? Gods, Hiyoko wouldn't let you hear the end of it,” Nagito said, pushing his fingers in as far as they could go and watching Makoto cry and swallow and struggle around them.  
“You’re doing so good Naegi, only a little more, okay? I promise you just a little more and it’ll be done,” Hajime chimed in, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He began to stroke his hair then too, watching as the tentacle inside him gave one last push before releasing inside him. Makoto bit down around Nagito’s fingers in his struggle to stay conscious, eyes rolling back as the onslaught of sensation forced another painful orgasm from him. The creature retracted slowly, each tentacle retreating back into the earth from whence it came. Ropes of thick, hot release spilled from him when it pulled out, causing him to let out a shuddering gasp between his sobs.  
“D...did you mean that?” Makoto croaked after a moment, sniffling and looking up at Nagito, “Y’know… about… hope and stuff. You probably think I’m disgusting. I’m sorry you had to see that--” he was cut off by Hajime lifting him into his lap, Nagito reaching over to pet his hair.  
“Ah… I suppose I might have been a little hard on you. You are this world’s hope, no matter what happened here, after all,” he conceded, having the decency to look a little guilty at least.  
“A little?” Hajime asked flatly, cocking a brow at him and rubbing circles into Makoto’s sweaty back, “you did perfectly, Naegi--”  
“Ah… Makoto.” Makoto interrupted weakly, voice still thick with tears.  
“Huh?”  
“You can call me Makoto. You just watched me get… well. You know, by a creature in the sand, I think we’re a little bit past formalities, heh.”  
Hajime blinked at him a moment before smiling, laughing a little and scratching the back of his head. “Yeah… that makes sense. Will you let us take care of you? I can carry you, you can cover yourself with Nagito’s jacket,” he offered, looking up to see Nagito already shucking said jacket off his shoulders. Makoto was quiet for a moment before nodding and resting his head on Hajime’s chest. “If you’ll have me, then that does sound really nice,” Makoto replied.

Vaguely, he registered being lifted and wrapped in Nagito’s jacket before getting carried off in the direction of the cabins, the subsequent bath and gentle words nearly completely lost to the sluggish haze he found himself in.  
“Will you stay for awhile?” Makoto asked sleepily from where he laid in one of Nagito’s spare shirts and boxers in the bed, not even possessing the strength to lift his head. Nagito and Hajime exchanged a look before nodding and climbing in with him.  
“If you'll have us,” Hajime replied, Nagito nodding along.  
Makoto drifted off sore and a little worried about facing Kyoko and Byakuya after all this, but ultimately more relaxed than he had been in weeks flanked on both sides by Hajime and Nagito. He could get used to this, He decided.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit work! I’ve never written anything like this before so I know there’s a lot to fix, but I hope y’all enjoyed it anyways!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
